My One and Only
by Kiko Kei
Summary: I love you, more than you can imagine. I love you with every fiber of my being, with every ounce of my soul. -A collection of reader x character. Soulmate Au. Requests are open.
1. Flying- Sugawara Koushi

**Hey, guys. I recently realized my crush on Suga, and was looking for reader inserts, especially Soulmate Aus, and noticed how few there are! So I decided to write some. Also, I am taking requests, so don't be shy to request someone you want to be soulmates with. ;)** **Anyway, Enjoy.**

 **I don't own Haikyuu! or you. (Though, now someone does.)**

* * *

(Name) wanted to fly.

She had heard from her friends that the feeling of the wind blowing your hair and ruffling your wings was something unreplaceable, that no other feeling could compare, and having someone to experience that with was like the cherry on top. And (Name) wanted nothing more than to experience it.

But she didn't have wings.

To get her wings meant she had to meet the one. That she had to brush hands, accidentally or on purpose, or bump feet while sitting across from each other.

She hadn't yet.

Even now, as she is about to graduate from high school and go out into the world, she had never had that.

But (Name) hadn't lost hope.

She was on the roof now, standing on the other side of the railing, the tips of her toes hanging off the edge of the building. The wind was blowing her hair around, slightly whipping against her face, but she didn't mind. She had her eyes closed, imagining the sensation of flying.

She was broken out of her daze when she heard a gasp from behind her. She tilted her head and looked over her shoulder.

It was Sugawara, a class mate.

(Name) realized now what it looked like she was doing. She smiled sheepishly at his horror-filled expression, and climbed back over the railing.

She bowed in apology, "Sorry, Sugawara-san. It wasn't what it looked like."

His expression softened into concern as he walked to stand next to her, "What were you doing?"

"Imagining what it would be like to fly," (Name) said, pink dusting her cheeks as she looked away from him. While she knew most people who didn't have wings wished for it desperately, too, she couldn't help but feel as if she just told her deepest secret.

She turned back around to face Sugawara, smiling sheepishly.

At the same time, he tapped her shoulder.

And right before her eyes, wings burst out of Sugawara's back.

She stared. They were grey, like his hair, with light brown spots. They were big, the tips brushing the ground. He looked at them, stretching them out. If he had stretched out both his arms, it would be the length of just one wing.

Then he turned and smiled at (Name) with the most loving smile she had seen.

That was when it clicked in her mind.

She quickly turned her head, seeing the (w/c) wings behind her. They weren't as big as Sugawara's, but they were lighter, sleeker.

(Name) took a breath, turning to Sugawara with wide eyes.

He took a step forward, reaching out and brushing a strand of (h/c) hair behind her ear, "Found you." It was a whisper, but it was the only thing (Name) could hear.

(Name) could feel a smile begin to spread across her face as she pulled him into a hug, burying her face into his chest.

After a second of hesitance, Sugawara returned the gesture, resting his head on top of (Name)'s. She nuzzled closer as he stroked one of her wings.

Suddenly, she looked up with a childish grin.

"Fly with me?"

* * *

 **I love Suga so much! *Tears up a little***

 **Anyway, about requests, please request with their name and which soulmate au you want (wings, name inked on wrist, dream meeting, ect.). I don't mind if you Pm me or request in review.**

 **That's all I needed to say, so, see you next time! Bye-bye!**


	2. Orange- Hinata Shoyou

**I'm back with another chapter because I have no life other than my little children in a screen.**

 **This is the colors au, and one of my favorites, and I felt like Hinata was the best one to do with this one first.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

(Name) didn't have a favorite color, but from what her friends described, she liked orange. They said it was warm and bright, but not overbearing.

Of all the colors, that sounded the most appealing. (Name) would sit outside and watch the sunset, thinking of the color of it. She would gaze at the basketball that always sat in her brother's room and her mother's favorite shirt. She wanted to see it so badly that it hurt sometimes.

She lived in a world of grey. She could only guess what the colors looked like or what things were that color. Of course, when her friend, (f/n), got her colors, (Name) bombarded her with questions and begged her to explain them.

In exchange for the knowledge about colors, (Name) had to go to any and every volleyball match (f/n)'s boyfriend played in.

So here she was, watching a volleyball game while her friend cheered her head of every time her boyfriend made quick set or any set for that matter.

(Name) sighed. As she watched her friend she noticed the small smiles that only Kageyama saw, and the thumbs up she gave after each successful set. She noticed that Kageyama would smile back and wave slightly, before refocusing on the game.

She wasn't the only one that noticed.

#10, obviously Kageyama's friend, would look in (Name) and (f/n)'s direction, trying to see what Kageyama was looking at, but never finding what it was. His eyes drifted to (Name), and stopped as the world exploded.

(Name) almost fell out of her seat, her eyes remaining locked on the boy even after Kageyama slapped him on the head to get him back in the game.

(F/n) looked over, seeing her friend's awed expression. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked for what had (Name) like this. When she found nothing, she asked, "(Name)-chan, is something wrong?"

(Name) didn't look up, but spoke in a soft voice,

"No, nothing's wrong. I just… _really_ like the color orange."

* * *

 **I don't really like orange as much as the other colors, but I have to admit that Hinata's hair is adorable.**

 **Also, I would like to ask you to clarify what au you want, because there are multiple versions of the same one. For example, with the First words au, sometimes you are born with the words and other times they are engraved after they are said. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
